Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (jap. クライシス コア -ファイナルファンタジーVII, Kuraishisu Koa Fainaru Fantajī Sebun) ist ein Action-RPG von Square Enix, welches in Japan am 13. September 2007 exklusiv für Sonys PlayStation Portable erschien. In Nordamerika erschien das Spiel am 25. März 2008 und in Europa am 20. Juni 2008. Das Spiel ist ein Prequel zu Final Fantasy VII und das vierte Spiel in der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Spielmechanik :Hauptartikel: Digitale Bewusstseinswellen. left|190px Ein wesentliches Merkmal der Spielmechanik sind die Digitalen Bewusstseinswellen, kurz DBW. Diese wird in jedem Kampf eingeblendet und befindet sich immer am oberen linken Bildschirmrand. Die Bilder und Zahlen bewegen sich von oben nach unten, wie bei dem Glücksspielautomat einarmiger Bandit. Jedoch ist es nicht möglich die DBW manuell zu bedienen. Wann und welche Kombination schließlich erzielt wird, ist dem Zufall überlassen. Stoppen in den äußeren Slots der DBW zwei gleiche Bilder, so wird die sogenannte Phasenmodulation aktiviert, welche es ermöglicht einen Limit-Break auszuführen, indem ein drittes identisches Bild in der Mitte gestoppt wird. Verschiedene Zahlenkombinationen hingegen geben Zack positive Zustände, verstärken die Materia oder lassen ihn schließlich im Level aufsteigen. Weiterhin können auch Esper und besondere Beschwörungen im Chocobo-Modus aktiviert werden, was jedoch ebenfalls vom Zufall bestimmt ist. Handlung Crisis Core beginnt sieben Jahre vor der Handlung von Final Fantasy VII und umfasst alle Geschehnisse, die kurz oder einige Jahre vor dessen Beginn stattfinden. Der Protagonist des Spiels ist Zack Fair, der in Final Fantasy VII eine Nebenfigur war und zudem der vorherige Besitzer des Panzerschwertes war. Er ist bei SOLDAT und arbeitet unter Lazard Deusericus. Das Spiel erzählt die Geschichte von Zacks Kampf gegen den von SOLDAT verlassem Kämpfer Genesis Rhapsodos und die Geschichte hinter der Entstehung der anderen Jenova-Projekte. Da das Spiel vor Final Fantasy VII spielt, stehen entweder viele Orte im Aufbau oder sind in anderer Weise zu Final Fantasy VII verschieden. Als Beispiel wurde Midgar noch nicht fertig gebaut oder die Stadt Nibelheim ist immer noch mit seinen ursprünglichen Bewohnern gefüllt. Mehrere spielbare oder anderweitige Hauptcharaktere aus Final Fantasy VII haben einen . Zu Beginn des Spiels ist Zack ein SOLDAT 2.Klasse und träumt davon, ein SOLDAT 1.Klasse und ein Held zu werden. Er wird von Angeal Hewley betreut, einem SOLDAT 1.Klasse und der erste Besitzer des Meisterschwerts. Angeal ist ein Mann, der sehr stark die Ehre, Treue und Freundschaft in SOLDAT sieht. Außerdem nennt er scherzhaft Zack einen "unruhigen Welpen". Bei einer Mission werden Zack und Angeal zur Tamblin-Festung geschickt, um den Wutai-Krieg zu beenden. Auf dem Weg dorthin finden sie heraus, dass Angeals bester Freund aus seinem Heimatdorf Banora, Genesis Rhapsodos, Shinra verraten hat. Kurze Zeit später verschwindet auch Angeal. Zack begegnet mehreren Soldaten, die anscheinend für Genesis arbeiten. Das Besondere ist jedoch, dass diese Soldaten genauso aussehen wie Genesis, verwandelt dank gestohlener Shinra-Technologie. Sephiroth taucht auf und erklärt Zack, dass Angeal ebenfalls SOLDAT den Rücken gekehrt hat. Zack weigert sich zu glauben, dass sein Freund und Mentor so etwas tun würde. Er wird zusammen mit dem Turk Tseng nach Banora gesendet, um eine Untersuchung durchzuführen. Sie finden mehrere Gräber, auch die von Genesis' Eltern. Die einzige Person, die Zack im Dorf findet, ist Angeals Mutter Gillian Hewley, aber als er später zu ihr wieder kehrt, findet er Genesis und Angeal sowie Gillian, die jedoch tot ist. Zack denkt sofort, dass Angeal seine eigene Mutter getötet haben könnte und wird daraufhin wütend. Danach kommt aus dem Rücken von Genesis aus großer, schwarzer Flügel, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu dem von Sephiroths aus Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children hat, und fliegt davon. Die Stadt wird anschließend von der Shinra-Armee bombardiert. Zurück im Shin-Ra Hauptquartier wird Zack von Lazard zu einem SOLDAT 1.Klasse befördert. Mittendrin greift jedoch Genesis mit seiner Armee das Hauptquartier an und Zack kämpft sich seinen Weg zu der Rettung von Cissnei, einem Mitglied der Turks. Er und Sephiroth, der legendäre Kämpfer von SOLDAT, ziehen weiter zum Mako-Reaktor von Sektor 5. Dort finden beide heraus, dass Genesis sich mit dem ehemaligen Shinra-Wissenschaftler Dr. Hollander zusammengetan hat, dem Mann hinter der Entstehung von Projekt G ("Projekt Gillian" für Angeals Mutter). Dieser Zweig des Jenova-Projekts kreierte sowohl Genesis als auch Angeal. Sephiroth erzählt Genesis, dass dieser durch das Degradieren seines Körpers langsam aber sicher sterben wird. Sie begegnen außerdem Monster, die Angeals Gesicht haben, ähnlich wie die Genesis-Repliken, aus denen Genesis' Armee besteht. Zack versucht, Hollander im Reaktor zu fassen, jedoch taucht Angeal auf und zeigt Zack seinen weißen Flügel. Bei der Weigerung gegen seinen alten Meister zu kämpfen, wird Zack von Angeal in die Slums von Midgar gestoßen. Nachdem er durch die Kirche in Sektor 5 gefallen ist, landet Zack in einem Blumenbeet und trifft auf Aerith Gainsborough, was eine Parallele zu dem zweiten Treffen von Cloud und Aerith in Final Fantasy VII darstellt. Zack und Aerith entscheiden, später miteinander auszugehen, wodurch nun eine Beziehung beginnt, die erst mit Zacks Tod gegen Ende des Spiels aufhört. Zack muss jedoch vorher wieder zurück auf die Platte, da ein weiterer Angriff von Genesis' Armee ansteht. Angeal entscheidet sich, gemeinsam mit Zack die restlichen Genesis-Kopien aus Midgar endgültig zu vertreiben. 300px|thumb|Zack nach seinem Sieg gegen Angeal Nach der erfolgreichen Vertreibung der Genesis-Repliken wird Zack in die verlassene Stadt Modeoheim gesendet, die sich auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent befindet. Er geht zusammen mit Tseng und einem Shinra-Infanteristen namens Cloud Strife. Auf dem Weg zur Stadt freunden sich beide schnell an. In Modeoheim finden Zack und das Team ein verlassenes Mako-Lagerhaus, welches von Genesis als Basis benutzt wird. Zack stürmt die Anlage und rettet Hollander vor einem wütenden Genesis, da dieser herausgefunden hat, dass Hollander es nicht schaffen konnte, seine Degradierung zu stoppen. Zack schafft es Genesis zu besiegen, woraufhin dieser in einen Abgrund fällt und nun angenommen wird, dass er den Sturz nicht überlebt hat. Hollander flieht in die Stadt von Modeoheim, während er von Zack verfolgt wird. Kurze Zeit später trifft Zack in einem verfallenen Badehaus auf Angeal. Hollander erzählt Angeal, dass er ein voller Erfolg im Projekt G war, da er die Gabe hat, seine Zellen abzustoßen, damit diese in andere Organismen eindringen können. Angeal will nun länger, nach seiner Meinung nach, kein "Monster" mehr sein. Er absorbiert verschiedene Monster und verwandelt sich so in ein viel mächtigeres namens Angeal-Büßer. Zack gelingt es, die Kreatur zu besiegen, jedoch verwundet er Angeal tödlich. Kurz bevor er stirbt, übergibt er Zack sein Meisterschwert und seine Ehre gegenüber SOLDAT. Dr. Hollander ist ebenso gefangen genommen worden. Der Krieg scheint nun endlich vorbei zu sein. Zack wird zu einem SOLDAT 1.Klasse befördert und übernimmt Angeals Rolle als das Herz und die Seele von SOLDAT. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, wird er nach Costa del Sol geschickt, um sich ein paar Tage freinehmen zu können. Als Zack entspannt am Strand liegt, tauchen auf einmal einige Genesis-Repliken aus dem Meer auf und beweisen damit, dass Genesis doch nicht besiegt wurde. Zack besiegt sie mithilfe eines Sonnenschirms und wird kurze Zeit später nach Junon gebracht, wo bereits ein Großangriff von Genesis' Armee stattfindet. Außerdem ist Junon der Ort, an dem Dr. Hollander nach seiner Verhaftung in Modeoheim gebracht wurde. Genesis und seiner Armee gelingt es, genug Chaos zu verursachen, damit Hollander fliehen kann. Ihr Angriff war weitgehend auf den Erkenntnissen erfolgreich, die sie vom überraschendem Verräter Lazard Deusericus bekommen haben. left|300px|thumb|Genesis trifft im Mako-Reaktor von Nibelheim auf Sephiroth Sephiroth übernimmt kurze Zeit später die Missionen von SOLDAT. Da er bemerkt hat, dass Genesis nur Mako-Reaktoren rund um den Planeten angreift, plant er eine Operation in Nibelheim, Clouds Heimatstadt. Zack ist in der Lage, Midgar und seine Freundin Aerith ein letztes Mal zu besuchen, bevor er zu seiner noch nicht ahnenden letzten Mission aufbricht. Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud und ein unbekannter Shinra-Infanterist kommen in Nibelheim an und werden von der heimischen Führerin Tifa Lockhart zum Mako-Reaktor auf dem Berg Nibel gebracht. Im Reaktor finden sie heraus, dass Shinra diverse Experimente gemacht hat und daraus Monster mit einer übermäßigen Belastung mit Mako entstanden sind. Sephiroth bemerkt eine große Eisentür mit der Aufschrift "JENOVA", welcher der Name seiner "Mutter" ist, in der die weibliche Form eines Außerirdischen zu erkennen ist. Mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit im Zweifel geht Sephiroth in den Keller der Shinra-Villa und liest die Aufzeichnungen von Professor Gast über "Projekt S" des Jenova-Projekts. Begleitet von der wahren Geschichte über seine Geburt geht Sephiroth nach Nibelheim, zerstört es daraufhin und tötet die meisten der Bewohner. Danach geht er zum Mako-Reaktor im Gebirge und wird von Zack verfolgt. Inzwischen versucht Sephiroth, seine "Mutter" zu befreien, jedoch wird er von Tifa aufgehalten. Sofort verletzt er sie mit seinem Schwert Masamune tödlich und geht weiter. Zack konfrontiert schließlich den nun ehemaligen Helden von SOLDAT und kämpft gegen ihn. Trotz Zacks Fähigkeiten wird dieser von Sephiroth besiegt. Cloud taucht auf und ist wütend auf Sephiroth, da dieser seine Heimatstadt zerstört und seine Mutter getötet hat. Mit einer unbekannten Macht gelingt es Cloud, Sephiroth zu besiegen und ihn gemeinsam mit Jenovas Kopf in den Lebensstrom zu schicken, wo er bis zu den Ereignissen von Final Fantasy VII wartet. Obwohl Cloud gewonnen hat, ist auch er schwer verletzt und fällt letztendlich in Ohnmacht. All diese Ereignisse bilden den sogenannten Nibelheim-Vorfall, welcher einen der zentralen Geschehnisse in der gesamten Compilation of Final Fantasy VII darstellt. Professor Hojo, der kreative Kopf hinter Projekt S, nimmt die wehrlosen Zack und Cloud an sich, um Klone von Sephiroth zu erschaffen und so seine Theorie der "Wiedervereinigung" zu beweisen. Die beiden werden mit Sephiroths Zellen infiziert und befinden sich für vier Jahre in einem großen Tank. Endlich wacht Zack durch einer Illusion von Angeal wieder auf und befreit sich und Cloud. Gemeinsam mit dem bewusstlosen Cloud gelingt es Zack, durch die Reihen der Shinra-Soldaten aus Nibelheim zu fliehen. thumb|left|300px|Zack besiegt Genesis Während Zack und Cloud durch die ganze Welt reisen, begegnen sie immer wieder Genesis und seinen zahlreichen Repliken. Da die beiden mit den S-Zellen infiziert sind, lässt Genesis sie jagen, da er damit seine anschreitende Degradierung möglicherweise stoppen kann. Eine Replik lässt er ein Stück von Zacks Haaren essen, wodurch diese in ein mächtiges Monster verwandelt, aber trotzdem von Zack besiegt wird. Danach reist er in sein Heimatdorf Gongaga, um seine Eltern zu sehen. Dort trifft er auf Cissnei, die ihn anscheinend schon erwartet hat. Sie erzählt ihm, dass es zu offentsichtlich sei, nach Gongaga zu gehen; Shinra würde das erwarten. Kurze Zeit später greifen Genesis und Dr. Hollander, der nun auch eine Genesis-Kopie ist, ihn an. Die Person, von der Zack ausgegangen war, dass es Angeal war und ihn und Cloud beschützt hat, ist in Wirklichkeit aber Direktor Lazard, der mittlerweile an der Degradierung erkrankt ist, die auch Genesis und seine Repliken plagt. Zack verfolgt Hollander ein letztes Mal. Dieser stellt sich auch einem Kampf, wird aber am Ende von Zack besiegt. Nach langen Monaten des Reisens ist Zack endlich auf eine Idee gekommen, wo sich Genesis die ganze Zeit versteckt haben könnte. Da dieser stets einen Weißbanora mit sich trägt, muss er sich in Banora aufhalten. Zack geht in eine unterirdische Höhle, welche sich in einer Erdspalte befindet, die durch die Zerstörung der Shinra-Armee aufgetreten ist. Er trifft auf Genesis im hinteren Teil der Höhle, welcher mittlerweile dank der Göttin Minerva von der Degradierung geheilt wurde. Genesis bekämpft Zack, doch er kommt gegen ihn nicht an. Danach trägt Zack dessen scheinbar leblosen Körper mit an die Oberfläche zu seinen Gefährten Cloud, der immer noch bewusstlos ist, und Lazard, der dem Tod nahe steht. Er musste alleine gegen Shinra-Infanteristen kämpfen, bis er Hilfe von einer Angeal-Kopie bekam. Zack erinnert sich an sie: Es ist dasselbe Monster, welches Aerith in der Kirche von Sektor 5 vor einem Roboter beschützt hat. Beide sind am Sterben von den Folgen der Wunden und Degradierung. Als die Angeal-Replik verschwindet, ist anstelle seines Körpers ein Brief aufzufinden, einer von insgesamt 89, die Aerith in den vergangenen vier Jahren abgesendet hat. Nach dem Lesen dieses Briefes muss Zack entsetzt feststellen, dass er ganze vier Jahre lang weg war. Mit dem Entschluss ihr zu zeigen, dass er noch lebt, macht sich Zack auf den Weg nach Midgar und nimmt Cloud mit, während er Genesis liegen lässt. Kurze Zeit später treffen Nero und Weiss, verkleidet als SOLDATen 1.Klasse, mit einem Helikopter ein, um Genesis mitzunehmen. 300px|thumb|Zack übergibt sein Meisterschwert an Cloud Bevor es Zack gelingt Midgar zu erreichen, taucht die Shinra-Armee auf und zwingt ihn zum entscheidenen Kampf. Zack gibt in einem scheinbar unmöglichen zu gewinnendem Kampf alles was er hat, jedoch sind es am Ende zu viele für ihn und er wird tödlich verwundet. Als Zack in den regnerischen Himmel sieht und merkt, wie seine Lebenskraft schwindet, sieht ebenso Aerith in den Himmel, die sich gerade in der Kirche in den Slums von Midgar befindet. In der Zwischenzeit ist Cloud wieder bei Sinnen und findet seinen Freund sterbend vor. Zack entgegnet mit letzter Kraft, dass Cloud ab jetzt sein "lebendes Vermächtnis" sein muss. Und wie schon vorher Angeal, gibt nun Zack sein Meisterschwert und seine Ehre gegenüber SOLDAT an Cloud weiter. Neben der Folter, die er von Hojo bekommen hat, ist dies das Ereignis, welches Clouds Geist endgültig zerbricht und ihn dazu bringt, Zacks Persönlichkeit und Erinnerungen mit seinen eigenen zusammenzuführen und daraus eine neue zu erschaffen. Der echte Angeal steigt vom Himmel hinab und nimmt Zack mit in den Lebensstrom. Inzwischen ist Cloud auf dem Weg nach Midgar und schleift das Meisterschwert am Boden hinter sich her. Der Spieler kann die Stimme von Zack hören, wie er Cloud rät, dass er Hallo zu Aerith sagen soll, würde er sie irgendwann treffen. Des Weiteren fragt er, ob er endlich ein Held geworden ist. In der Endsequenz des Spiels sieht man Cloud, welcher grade auf einem Zug auf dem Weg nach Sektor 1 ist und genau dieselbe Position einnimmt, die Zack zu Beginn des Spiels hatte, als er im Trainingsraum geübt hat. In dieser Szene erzählt er, dass er SOLDAT 1.Klasse sei, wodurch ein Schnitt und ein Bild mit Text einsetzt, in dem gesagt wird, dass die Handlung im originalen Final Fantasy VII weitergehe. Charaktere [[Datei:CC-FFVII_Promo_Artwork.jpg|thumb|200px|Die Hauptcharaktere von Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII]] Spielbarer Charakter *'Zack Fair': Ein SOLDAT 2. Klasse, der davon träumt, ein Mitglied der 1. Klasse und ein Held zu sein. Andere Charaktere *'Angeal Hewley': Ein SOLDAT 1. Klasse, der Zacks Mentor und der erste Besitzer des Panzerschwerts ist. Er spricht häufig über die Ehre von SOLDAT, Freundschaft und Loyalität. Des Weiteren nennt er Zack oft einen "unruhigen Welpen". *'Genesis Rhapsodos': Ein SOLDAT 1. Klasse, der ein langjähriger Freund von Angeal ist. Vor der eigentlichen Handlung des Spiels ist er auf einer Mission verschwunden und rebelliert danach gegen den Shinra-Konzern. *'Sephiroth': Ein SOLDAT 1. Klasse, der von vielen Menschen als Held angesehen wird. Zu Beginn ist er nur mit Angeal und Genesis befreundet, aber mit der Zeit freundet er sich auch mit Zack an. *'Aerith Gainsborough': Eine junge Frau, die in den Slums von Sektor 5 lebt. Sie trifft zum ersten Mal auf Zack, als dieser durch das Dach einer Kirche gefallen ist, in der Aerith sich um die Blumen kümmert. Nach und nach entwickeln beide ernsthafte Gefühle füreinander. *'Cloud Strife': Ein junger Mann, der dem Shinra-Konzern als Infanterist dient. Während einer Mission lernt er Zack kennen und nach kurzer Zeit werden sie beste Freunde. *'Tseng': Ein Mitglied der Spionageeinheit des Shinra-Konzerns, besser bekannt als die Turks. *'Cissnei': Ein Mädchen, das wie Tseng ein Mitglied der Turks ist. Sie hilft manchmal Zack bei einigen Mission aus oder gibt ihm nützliche Tipps. *'Lazard Deusericus': Der Direktor für die SOLDAT-Abteilung, der Zack und anderen SOLDAT-Mitgliedern wichtige Informationen über deren nächste Missionen mitteilt. *'Dr. Hollander': Ein ehemaliger Shinra-Wissenschaftler, der gute Verbindungen zu Angeal und Genesis hat. Trivia *In einer Abstimmung in der berühmten japanischen Spielezeitschrift wurden japanische Spieler gefragt, welche Spiele sie zum Weinen gebracht haben. Dabei landete Crisis Core auf dem zweiten Platz, direkt hinter Final Fantasy X.http://www.capsulecomputers.com.au/2012/01/famitsu-reveals-games-that-made-the-japanese-cry/ *Von Crisis Core konnten bis März 2008 800.000 Einheiten in Japan und 450.000 Einheiten in Nordamerika abgesetzt werden.Cetraconnection: [http://cetraconnection.net/2008/05/square-enix-legt-verkaufszahlen-offen/ Square Enix legt Verkaufszahlen offen], 24.05.2008 Weblinks * Offizielle europäische Webseite * Offizielle japanische Webseite * Offizielle nordamerikanische Webseite * [http://www.gameradio.de/review/psp/776/final_fantasy_vii_crisis_core.html Test auf GameRadio.de] Einzelnachweise en:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- es:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- fr:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ru:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- vi:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII